


Wedding Night Surprise

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Piercings, Pre-Wedding Shenanigans, in which victor is the thirstiest man on the planet and phichit is a filthy enabler, it's their wedding night let them have some privacy you filthy hoes, piercing kink, this gets suggestive towards the end but it fades to black before it gets too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: Alternate Title: Fuzzy Indulges a Piercing Kink They Were Previously Unaware That They Had.The night before Yuuri and Victor's wedding, he decides to plan a surprise for their honeymoon at the encouragement of Phichit and his own nervous impulsiveness.





	Wedding Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what inspired this or what this even is. I just needed Yuuri in lingerie and a belly button ring ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“So, Yuuri,” Phichit asked, a familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes. “You know how Victor is obsessed with your belly?”

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. “He's not _obsessed_ , Phichit. I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Yuuri, are you really this oblivious after all this time?” his friend asked. “You're marrying the man tomorrow and you're telling me that last month at the beach I didn't hear him telling Christophe about how he wanted to eat katsudon off of your abs? Or how when he puts his arms around your waist he always tries to slip a hand up your shirt?” He smirked, watching as realization flashed in Yuuri's eyes and a blush slowly crept across his cheeks. “And need I remind you of that night at your parents' onsen when he shamelessly groped and heaped praise on your, and I quote, 'cute, soft, squishy off-season tummy'?” He imitated Victor's drunken giggles as he reached playfully for Yuuri's waist, which had lost some of its definition and tone since the season had ended, but hadn't quite reverted to its usual off-season form due to Yuuri still somewhat maintaining his diet for his and Victor's wedding. He squirmed away from Phichit's wandering fingers, still blushing.

“Okay, okay, point made,” he said. “So maybe he's a little obsessed. Why?”

“Well, maybe you could surprise him on your wedding night?” he suggested, giving him a wink. “I noticed that we passed a piercing shop on the way to the bar...”

Yuuri's eyes widened. “Are you actually suggesting that I get my belly button pierced?” he hissed. “Are you crazy?”

“It would look cute!” Phichit insisted. “And you and I both know Victor would love it.”

“I can think of several good reasons why I shouldn't,” Yuuri retorted. “What if it gets infected? Or gets caught on my clothes? Or...” He hesitated to voice his insecurity aloud. “What if it doesn't look good when I put on weight? And besides, don't places like that refuse to serve you if you're drunk?”

“It will, I promise,” Phichit assured him. “You don't need a flat stomach to pull it off, just like with crop tops.” He grinned. “And nice try. You had three beers. I've seen what it takes to get you drunk, and that wasn't even close.”

Yuuri pouted. He kept walking alongside his friend, fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt. The more he thought about it, maybe getting his belly button pierced wouldn't be so bad. He remembered when Mari had gotten hers done when she was around his age now, and thinking that it looked nice on her. And he couldn't help imagining the look on Victor's face if he were to show him he'd done something so impulsive...

“You still look like you need some convincing,” Phichit said. “Tell you what. I'll get mine done too, okay? And afterwards we can find a lingerie shop and get you something sexy to show it off tomorrow night...”

Yuuri chewed his lip, thinking it over for a moment. Before much longer they rounded the corner and came to the front of the shop. “Okay,” he said.

~~

Yuuri looked at himself in the hotel bathroom mirror, nervously fiddling with the red bows at his hips. The lingerie set that Phichit had helped him pick out was a sheer white bra and panty set, printed all over with kiss marks the same shade of vibrant red that adorned his own lips, and small red hearts covering his nipples. He had originally had something more traditional in mind, maybe a white lace bridal set, but this had caught his eye and it had taken surprisingly little coercion from Phichit to get him to try it on, and the moment he saw himself in the dressing room, he loved it. Only now, as he put the set on after showering and carefully cleaning his new piercing, did he feel a slight twinge of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

“Yuuuu-ri~” Victor called from the other side of the door, a familiar teasing lilt in his voice. “This surprise of yours had better be good if it meant your husband couldn't shower with you.”

Yuuri smiled. Victor had been referring to himself in the third person as “your husband” to him all afternoon, and truthfully he couldn't blame him for being so happy to finally say that word now. They were married now. Victor was his _husband_. This was real.

“I'm coming, Vitenka, just wait for me another moment,” he called back, slicking back his still-damp hair. After waiting a few more seconds to build anticipation, he opened the door and slowly stepped out. “What do you think? Was this worth the wait?”

Victor gasped, eyes and mouth wide open as he took in the image before him: his beautiful husband, dolled up in lace and ribbons. Yuuri's scarlet-painted lips formed a sultry smile, clearly aware of the fact he'd rendered Victor speechless. He looked him up and down, wanting to appreciate the entire package, but his eyes were drawn especially to the most subtle, but no less surprising, detail of all: a gold barbell-style ring accented with a topaz stone hanging from Yuuri's belly button.

“Very much worth the wait,” he finally said, making a beckoning motion for Yuuri to come closer. “You look very lovely, my Yuuri.” He reached out and put his hands on Yuuri's waist, examining the piercing more closely. “When did you get this?”

“Last night, when I was out with Phichit,” he admitted, blushing a little at the added attention to his stomach. “He brought up how it would be a good surprise for you since, well...you really seem to like this part of me...”

“Well, he was right, I love it,” Victor said. “You know how I adore your tummy, at every size that I've seen it, and this suits you very well. We might even have to have your costumes for next year made with cutouts to show it off...” He curiously brushed his thumb around the pierced area, causing Yuuri to hiss softly through his teeth.

“Careful, it's still pretty sensitive,” he told him. “And the piercer told me not to touch it a lot while it heals except to clean it...”

Victor's smile faltered slightly, but he moved his hand away, resting it on Yuuri's hip again. “Fair enough, we wouldn't want you to get an infection,” he said before pulling Yuuri into his lap. “I suppose I'll have to wait a while before I can truly appreciate it then.” He held his husband tightly around the waist and nuzzled against his neck.

“You can still look at it,” Yuuri giggled as Victor kissed a particularly ticklish spot near his collarbone. He took one of Victor's hands, placing it palm down against the fabric of his panties and grinding against it with a soft moan. “And it's not like there aren't other places for you to touch me...”

 


End file.
